


Won't Let Me Shine

by jameee25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/pseuds/jameee25
Summary: You're in love with a boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Grant Lee Buffalo's 'Mocingbirds'

He was nineteen years old. The sun was red that day, and the sky was filled with starlings. He was lying on the grass at the small grove behind the trailer park they got to call home that summer. He was lying on the grass together with a boy named Sam. He was his brother, and was fifteen years old, but Dean loved him.  
Dean was in love with him.  
So much.  
Too much.  
More than what's good.  
More than what's allowed.

He was warm and pliant. Dean's hand caressed his leg and then traveled up. And his brother smiled. He shifted his head slowly until his lips touched Dean's.  
Dean was hard. He was hard because of his brother.  
Five seconds later, and Sam is touching his cock over his jeans. Then he was above him. Over him. Sam’s soft brown hair waving like a halo around his head, red sun shining in the background, and Dean stroking invisible patters up and down his arm.   
“If dad ever catches us…” Sam dared to mumble.  
Their erections were pressed tight together and everything was right with the world.  
“Don’t talk about dad. “  
“I’m scared, Dean.”  
“I’ll look after you. Always.”  
They both laughed then, Dean remembers. Right before their mouths sealed again together.  
Some things are indestructible. Just like this memory.  
Sam kissed him again. The sun was blocked by soft pink lips. Who the fuck needs the sun anyways.  
Dean’s eyes are shut. Sam’s hair is covering his cheeks. He is dipping in honey.  
“You are my everything,” someone whispered, Dean couldn’t remember who.  
Pleasure climbs up his body, the sun tattoos burning spots on his eyelids.

Some things only seem forbidden.


End file.
